busy_busesfandomcom-20200213-history
Arnold in a Tight Spot
Arnold in a Tight Spot is the eleventh episode of the first season. Plot Arnold's poor memory fails him yet again when he thinks that a road he is traveling down is a "shortcut" but instead finds himself wedged under a railway bridge that is too low for a double-decker bus such as himself to pass beneath. Characters * Sammy * Roger * Harry * Colin * Arnold * Stephanie * Mr. Spector * Chumley Station Master (Mentioned on phone) Quotes * (Mr Spector is on the phone to Chumley Station) * Mr. Spector: What's that, you say? A train's broken down at Brambly Widget? I'll send one of my buses to pick up the passengers right away! * Arnold: You're-uh, late out today, Roger. * Roger: '''I'm grounded, old chap. I've got a spot of trouble with the old oil work. * '''Arnold: Oh, dear! Well that's bad luck. * (Arnold leaves for the station) * Roger: Hey, good luck, old chap! What? * Arnold: Yes, right you there, Roger! * (Arnold is driving along happily until he crashes into a very low railway bridge) * Arnold: Ohhh, my roof! I can't move! I'm stuck under the bridge! * Sammy: Wha, hey! Hello, Arnold! Lovely day, isn't it? * Arnold: What d'you mean it's a lovely day?! I'm stuck under this bridge! * Sammy: Crikey! I'll go for help! * Arnold: Oh, thanks. (Sammy goes for help) Oh, dear! How long is he gonna be? I'm getting worried! Sammy! Oh-ho! Where's he got to? * Colin: (Sees Arnold stuck) Here, what's going on here? You wanna be careful what you're doing, Arnold. You'll get yourself stuck. * Arnold: I AM stuck! * Colin: '''Oh, I see. Well then, we'd better try and get you out, then. Here we go! Hold on tight! Oh-ho! It's no good! (Colin struggles to free Arnold) You hasn't bunched an inch. * '''Arnold: I know that! * (Sammy returns with Harry) * Harry: Oh, dear, Arnold! How did this happen? * Arnold: Oh, I-I was on my way to the station to er... * Sammy: This isn't the way to the station. * Arnold: I was taking a shortcut! * Harry: Yeah, well, it seems that this shortcut only works if you're a short bus. * (Harry and Sammy chuckle) * Arnold: Yes, very funny! I thought you'd come to help. * Harry: Alright! Keep your roof on! We'll soon have you out of here in... Come on, Sammy. * (Harry and Sammy try to push Arnold free, but to no avail) * Arnold: You're squashing me nose! * Stephanie: Oh, what's going on here, Colin? * Colin: Well... * Sammy: It's Arnold, Stephanie. He's got himself stuck. * Stephanie: So I see. Now, what this situation calls for is some brains. Ho-ho! Not muscle. * Colin: Well, I'm not sure about that. * (Stephanie tries to come up with an idea to free Arnold) * Arnold: Oh, what's she doing now?! * Sammy: Having I think, I think. * Stephanie: Now, Arnold. I want you to let some air out of your tires. * Arnold: '''You want me to let air out of me tires? * '''Stephanie: Indeed, I do. * Arnold: Oh, dear! (Arnold does so, and he becomes free in no time) It's working! * Stephanie: One more time, Arnold. Please! * Arnold: Wha, hey! Oh, that is fantastic! * Colin: Ho-ar! That is marvelous! * Stephanie: Yes, bravo! * Arnold: Thank you, Stephanie! Thank you, everyone! * Harry: Well done, Arnold! * Mr. Spector: Oh, yes, yes, Station Master. I understand. The train is running again and the passengers are on their way home. That's jolly good. * (Arnold finally arrives at the station. But no one is there) * Arnold: What's going on?! There's no one here! Is this some sort of joke?! * (Arnold returns to the garage) * Roger: '''Hey, hey! You took your time, Arnold! You should've asked me, old boy! I know a very good shortcut. * '''Arnold: Yes, very funny! Trivia * Arnold gets stuck for the first time. * This is the first time a bus gets stuck. * This is the second time Arnold loses his memory and gets into an accident. Goofs * The narrator says that Sammy and Colin lined up to try and push Arnold free. But Colin was right outside while Sammy and Harry are inside the bridge. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Arnold